historipediaofficialwikiaorg-20200216-history
List of German monarchs
This is a list of monarchs who ruled over the German territories of central Europe from the division of the Frankish Empire in 843 (by which a separate Eastern Frankish Kingdom was created), until the end of the Imperial Germany in 1918. It also includes the heads of the various German confederations after the collapse of the Holy Roman Empire of the German Nation in 1806. Note on titles # The Kingdom of Germany started out as the eastern section of the Frankish kingdom, which was split by the Treaty of Verdun in 843. The rulers of the eastern area thus called themselves rex Francorum, king of the Franks, and later just rex. A reference to the "Germans," indicating the emergence of a German nation of some sort, did not appear until the eleventh century, when the pope referred to his enemy Henry IV as rex teutonicorum, king of the Teutons, in order to brand him as a foreigner. The kings reacted by consistently using the title rex Romanorum, King of the Romans, to emphasize their universal rule even before becoming emperor. This title remained until the end of the Empire in 1806, though after 1508 Emperors-elect added "king in Germany" to their titles. (Note: in this and related entries, the kings are called kings of Germany, for clarity's sake) # The Kingdom of Germany was never entirely hereditary; rather, ancestry was only one of the factors that determined the succession of kings. The king was formally elected by the leading nobility in the realm, continuing the Frankish tradition. Gradually the election became the privilege of a group of princes called electors, and the Golden Bull of 1356 formally defined election proceedings.Germany - Britannica Educational Publishing # In the Middle Ages, the king did not assume the title "Emperor" (since 982 the full title was Imperator Augustus Romanorum, Venerable Emperor of the Romans) until crowned by the pope. Moving to Italy, he was usually first crowned with the Iron Crown of Lombardy, after which he assumed the title of rex Italiae, King of Italy. After this he would ride on to Rome and be crowned emperor by the pope. See Coronation of the Holy Roman Emperor for more details. # Maximilian I was the first king to bear the title of emperor-elect. After the failure in 1508 of his attempt to march to Rome and be crowned by the pope, he had himself proclaimed emperor-elect with papal consent. His successor Charles V also assumed that title after his coronation in 1520 until he was crowned emperor by the pope in 1530. From Ferdinand I onwards, all emperors were merely emperors-elect, although they were normally referred to as emperors. At the same time, chosen successors of the emperors held the title of king of the Romans, if elected by the college of electors during their predecessor's lifetime. See King of the Romans for more details. Emperors are listed in bold. Rival kings, anti-kings, and junior co-regents are italicized. Kings of the East Franks, 843–911 Kings of Germany, 911–1806 East Frankish kingdom of Germany, 911–962 Conradines Ottonian dynasty Germany within the Holy Roman Empire, 962–1806 The title "King of the Romans", used under the Holy Roman Empire, is considered equivalent to King of Germany. A king was chosen by the German electors and would then proceed to Rome to be crowned emperor by the pope. Ottonian dynasty (continued) Salian dynasty Supplinburger dynasty Hohenstaufen and Welf ''Interregnum'' Habsburg and Nassau Luxemburg and Wittelsbach Habsburg Habsburg-Lorraine German confederations, 1806–1871 Confederation of the Rhine, 1806–1813 German Confederation, 1815–1866 North German Confederation, 1867–1871 German Empire, 1871–1918 See also * List of German monarchs in 1918 * List of rulers of Austria * List of rulers of Bavaria * List of monarchs of Prussia * List of rulers of Saxony * List of rulers of Württemberg * Kings of Germany family tree Footnotes External links Germany German kings Monarchs, List of German ar:ملك ألمانيا be:Каралі Германіі de:Liste der römisch-deutschen Herrscher ga:Liosta monarchaí na Gearmáine hu:Német-római császárok listája no:Liste over tyske konger og keisere th:รายพระนามกษัตริย์และจักรพรรดิเยอรมัน